This proposal describes the clinical site organization and conduct of the study protocol entitled: "Medical Therapy in Benign Prostatic Hyperplasia: Full-Scale Trial". The clinical site described will consist of Walter Reed Army Medical Center as the academic center with satellite clinics located at Malcolm Grow Air Force Medical Center, Dewitt Army Community Hospital and Kimbrough Army Community Hospital. The use of satellite clinics and the inclusion of primary clinics in the study design expands the referral population to insure an adequate number of eligible patients for entry onto this study. All aspects of conducting the study are discussed.